dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Video Game Battle Royale
Oofman= 4 inconic video game mascots. Who well win Video game battle royale.png|Original Rétro DBX.png|Retro version Intro NO RULES!! JUST BLOODSHED!!!!!! DBX Fight There was a peacful day until Gamestop exploded and the iconic video game charatcers got in their fighting postion. HERE WE GOOO!!!! Mario ran at Sonic punching him against a street pole which Sonic jumped off of and spinned dashed at Mario. Pac-man uppercutted Megaman who went in the sky from the attack. Megaman then punched Pacman making him go miles away. Megaman then ran at Sonic who kicked Mario into a nearby store. Sonic did a homing attack at Megaman making him fall on the ground. Cappy then flew out the store while Mario walked out of the store. Pacman then threw fruit at Mario and started punching him only to be kicked up in sky. Cappy started hitting Sonic and Megaman until going back to Mario. Megaman then threw flames at Mario and Sonic while Pacman threw a pipe at Megaman. Sonic then spinned dashed thru Megaman cutting him in half. Pacman and Mario looked at the robot's corpse until fighting eachother. Mario ran at Sonic pulling out his hammer hitting Sonic a couple of times. Pacman threw the pipe at Sonic who kicked Mario at it and sprinted towards Pacman kicking him in the face. Sonic then tried to kick Pacman again only to get his leg grabbed and threw him at a gate. Pacman started to laugh only to get hit by Sonic who started spin dashing at him everywhere. Pacman got up and punched Sonic into a tree which snapped. Mario picked up Pacman's pipe and threw it on top of him squishing him making blood pour out. Sonic and Mario looks at eachother and sprinted towards eachother. Both of them punched eachother in the face. Mario then pulls out fire flower eating it transforming into Fire Mario. Sonic smirks and turns to Super Sonic. They both ran at eachother punching eachother until Mario threw fire at Sonic's face. Mario then kicks Sonic at a wall until throwing the hammer at Sonic smashing him in the Building. Mario jumped in and uppercutted Sonic on top of the building. Mario then puts on his cape and flys on top of the top too. Mario tried to punch Sonic who dodged it and punched Mario in the face. Sonic then spinned dash so fast at Mario making him blast off on the moon. Sonic flys to the moon to kill Mario. Sonic then kicked Mario in the face making him bleed out his nose and mouth. Sonic:Later pall. When Sonic tried to attack Mario he got hit by a hammer hitting his head. Mario still had the hammer that was on Sonic's head when they got to earth. Sonic corpse laid on the ground by blood as Mario walked back to Peach's castle. Results THIS DBX WINNER IS............MARIO Next Time |-| Sharaku Jr.= Description Interlude Fight!! The Winner Is.. Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:Nintendo VS Namco themed fights Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Oofman's new DBX Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs